Manwa Lage
by Mystic Morning
Summary: You are the most important... only YOU... in my life...
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on set after the episode Scarecrow Killer…. Aired on 5.7.2013

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Daya main bas ek ghante me wapas aunga, tum please… Abhijeet stopped as he was struggling to buckle his belt around his waist.

Daya, who was sitting at the edge of his bed staring at any indefinite point jerked loudly with that sudden note coming from his doorstep. He almost jumped on his feet and in this process hurt his knee a bit which result a light sound.

Abhijeet dusted his shirt and looked at front; found Daya was keenly looking at the wooden part of bed wincing in pain.

Kya yaar, jada lag gaya kya? Abhijeet stepped forward.

Aise achanak kiun khare ho gaye? Ruko thora baraf de do, dard mehsoosh nehi hoga aur. He scolded and turned to go to fetch some ice cubes from freezer.

Tum… Boss, main… main kayse akela… Daya looked up with a too much panicked gaze.

Main…. main akela room me rahe nehi paa raha hoon, itni badi ghar me ek ghanta kayse rahunga! Na Boss, mujhse nehi hoga. Mat jao Abhijeet. He was looking very much disturbed.

Abhijeet felt sad for a moment.

He sighed. Daya, ACP sir ko urgent wo file chahiye yaar. Main kya karun?

Kisi aur se bhej do yaar. Please tum mujhe akela chor ke mat jao. Daya hurriedly gripped his buddy's hand.

Abhijeet felt utterly confused as the required file of ACP Pradyuman's demand was a confidential matter and strictly prohibited to handle other than himself or Daya.

Abhijeet! Daya knocked him again with a puzzled gaze.

Main bahat koshish kar raha hoon, tum…. tum samajh rahe ho nah yaar? Lekin nehi ho paa raha mujhse. Bahat ajib sa… bahat bechyani ho raha. Main khud ko samjha nehi paa raha hoon. Daya's voice trembled.

Daya, mere bhai… main bilkul bhi nehi cha raha hoon, tumhe iss haal me akela chor ke jaun. Abhijeet initiated softly.

Matlab nehi jaoge nah? Daya's face glowed up within a second and his sweaty hands loosened its grip over Abhijeet's arm.

Nehi Daya, aisa nehi ho sakta. Confidential file hain. Main aur kisi ko yeh file de nehi sakta. Mujhe hi jana hoga. He tried to pacify his buddy. Dekho ACP sir ko bhi pata hain, tumhare halat ke bare me. Phir bhi unhone mujhe bulaya, zaroor baat kuch bada hoga. Urgent bina wo mujhe aisi situation me kabhi nehi bulate nah?

Abhijeet cupped Daya's red face and made him sit on bed. Tum ek ghanta TV dekho. Comedy program dekho, cartoon dekho. Kaho toh main Tom and Jerry ka CD laga deta hoon. Aaj main tum jaysa zamin se hawai jahaj chalane wala, he winked naughtily. Bas yunn gaya aur yunn aaya.

But Daya seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Abhijeet called him. Daya.

No reply.

Again little emphasized… Dayaaa…

Daya jerked again and his gaze changed into scary in a blink of eye.

Abhijeet shocked to see the scenario. Daya… Daya… Dayaaaa… it's me. It's me. He tried to grab his buddy.

But Daya withdrew himself from Abhijeet's grip and rolled over bed at the furthest distance from him, at a corner of room.

Daya… yaar kuch nehi hua. Daya it's me… its Abhijeet…. Abhijeet rushed behind him.

Daya was continuously struggling trying to move more far from the man, but Abhijeet blocked his way and almost gave a tight slap on his cheek. Dayaaa! He shouted really strict.

Daya felt a warm sensation spreading his left side of face and started looking here and there in a perplexed manner.

Abhijeet hug him with full confidence. Bhai mere, daro nehi…. haan. Dekho main hoon nah, tumhare pass? Aur koi nehi… main hoon. Main… tumhara dost, Abhijeet.

Daya nodded absent minded.

Dayaa… look at me. Abhijeet pulled his face. Dost mujhe jana hi padhega.

Fear was clearly visible on Daya's eyes.

Lekin tum akela nehi rahoge.

This time Daya smiled broad. Sach?

Haan. Tum bhi mere sath chaloge.

Kya? Daya denied strongly.

Kiun? Abhijeet astonished.

Mujhe… sab ke samne… samajh rahe ho nah tum Abhijeet. Main kaise… yaar… juniors sab hoga udhar, aur by chance DCP aa jayen toh….

Abhijeet understood Daya's hesitation. Lekin main aur kya karun yaar? He sounded helpless. Kisi ko ghar pe bulana tumhe gawara nehi, mere sath Bureau chalna bhi nehi chahte ho. Phir main kya karun? Mujhe file dene jana hi padhega Daya.

Abhijeet cut with a shrill ringing tone of his cell phone and his facial expression changed into horrified looking the caller ID.

After finishing the call, Abhijeet turned at Daya, who stood there with a guilty face. Dekha… Rawan mana koi baat? Bharak gaya nah mujhpe? Abhijeet made face.

Maan jaa mere dost. Thori der rahe le ghar pe…. Main bas Bureau gaya aur aaya. He changed his tone into excited. Dekh main pura ghar ka sare ke sare lights on kar ke jaunga. Tu bas niche lounge me baythke koi bhi comedy show dekh tab tak…. Dar nehi lagega. Main jitna zaldi ho sake wapas aa jaunga. Aur kisi se kuch bhi nehi kahunga. Promise yaar.

But Daya jerked his head in no vigorously gripping his brother's arm.

Abhijeet gave him a stern look for a moment.

Mujhe kuch nehi shunna. Yahi last option hain. Tum mere sath Bureau hi chal rahe ho phir. He turned authoritative.

Akela nehi rahena padhega tab tumhe, aur daroge bhi nehi phir. Chalo haan… Abhijeet patted his cheek lovingly and pulled a set of formal and threw to Daya. Fatafat change kar lo. Adhe ghante me pahauchne ka order aaya.

Daya took his jean and moved towards washroom with a not so pleasant mood. Main juniors ke samne aisa ajib sa behave toh karunga nehi nah Boss? He tried to cool down his own tension by asking his most trustworthy person on earth.

Abhijeet smiled. Nehi. Kiun ki tumhe juniors ke samne rehne ka zaroorat hi nehi padhega. Sidha sir ke cabin me chal ke baythoge. Udhar se hi hum wapas ayenge. Thik?

Hmm. Daya shut the washroom door but opened in next moment.

Abhijeet was arranging Daya's belongings like batch, service revolver, hanky, valet on table…. changed his focus and found his half soul standing with a confused fearful face.

Kya hua? He asked.

Mujhe ajib sa lag raha hain idhar. Daya hurriedly came out from there.

Aain! Again it was a confusion attack for Abhijeet.

Darwaja bandh karte hi mujhe ajib sa bechyani hone lag raha hain. Lag raha tha… main… main uss bandh washroom me behosh ho jaunga. Daya pleaded.

Abhijeet felt a sudden rage built up inside his chest to grab Sameer's throat tightly who sprayed the dangerous drug before his brother made the gentle giant this much weak!

Abhijeet heaved a sign. Dhakkan! Lights on nehi kiye tum washroom ka. He couldn't control his chuckle.

Achha! Daya turned back with a shocking glare.

Jao aab. Abhijeet switched on light and pushed him inside.

Daya cried out from his back. Tum kaha jaa rahe ho?

Kahin nehi Daya. Room se apna coat aur file le ke aa raha hoon. Dekho darwaja khula hain tumhara room ka aur tum idhar se mujhe dekh bhi paoge. Bas abhi aaya main, chalo change kar lo… aur bahar aa jao… sabash mere sher! Chalo fatafat.

He gave his buddy a warm smile and an assured glance which sooth Daya a bit. He shut the washroom door completely.

A bell ringing sound hit Abhijeet's ear drums. He noticed the time. Iss waqt kaun aa gaya? He irritated. Ek toh Daya ko samjhane ki chakkar me late ho raha hoon, upar se kaun aur?

Daya zaldi karna yaar, main dekhta hoon kaun? He informed in high pitch and rushed downstairs to open the main door as it was knocked again. 

* * *

Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**For all the readers who requested summery of the episode (better if you guys can see this case once again, you will enjoy it more I guess)…**

 _A girl's dead body has found as a scarecrow. Abhijeet sir, Rajat, Freddie and Shreya went there for primary investigation. Shreya revealed at the spot that, 12 years ago her friend Kirti was kidnapped/ killed by a scarecrow killer who was a serial killer also. Shreya assumed may be that scarecrow killer has comeback after these long break! Abhijeet sir also declared he heard about that killer!  
In forensic lab as usual ACP sir, Sachin, Pankaj Freddie barged into Dr. Salunkhe told them, death of that girl happened before 4/ 5 days by several knife injury & so many ways of tortures & she was a 30 years old lady.  
Sachin got the information that the dead lady was some Aditi kumar she worked in a music company. Abhijeet sir, Rajat, Nikhil Freddie went to check Aditi's house. They found her psychiatrist's name there… Dr. Viren.  
Sachin went to meet inspector Vijay who nabbed the scarecrow killer 12 years ago. He came to know the killer was some Nitin kept in Binjalpur jail.  
Abhijeet sir, Rajat, Nikhil Freddie went to meet Dr. Viren & came to know Aditi was a divorced lady who had a bitter relation with her husband Mayur.  
Sachin along with retired inspector Vijay went to meet Nitin in jail but shocked to know his death news in Dengue last month & about his son Ravi.  
Abhijeet sir, Rajat, Nikhil & Freddie met Mayur as usual confront him as criminal.  
Uske baad Dr. Salunkhe bureau me tapak padhte hain aur ACP sir ko batate hain… Aditi ki dead body se unhe koi khas kism ka parasite ke eggs mile joh ki India me hota hi nehi _(same CID formula boss :P )! _It's a Japanese sweet water crab's body's parasite! CID team suspected Sana… Aditi's music company wali friend who was in Japan for last one month.  
Rajat, Freddie & Nikhil visited Sana's place & told her they had solid prove that Sana did a 15 lakhs corruption in office which well knew by Aditi.  
Rajat, Sachin, Nikhil & inspector Vijay met Nitin's son Ravi & they knew about some Kane… may be Nitin's friend.  
CID team came to a conclusion that, before 12 years a lady was killed named Namrata and her brother Viren who was actually the present time's Aditi's doctor…. ACP sir assumed may be Dr. Viren was the killer to take badla from Aditi as Aditi loved the suspect killer Kane.  
Abhijeet sir, Rajat & Freddie raided at Dr. Viren's house. But they only found Viren's dead body as a scarecrow!  
Lastly entry of Daya sir! He along with Shreya & inspector Vijay was in car in search of some Abinash, another friend of Nitin.  
Here CID team came to know about Kane… who was a color blind… some more things. ACP sir aab chalaya apna dimag aur soch soch ke nikala retired inspector Vijay hi hain woh katil… aur aab unlogo ko dimag me aaya Daya sir aur Shreya hain khatre me, kiunki un dono ne Vijay ke sath Abinash se milne gaya Mandova area me!  
Dono ke dono ka phone aaya phir switched off! ACP sir ordered to move to Mandova.  
Daya sir aur Shreya dikhte hain ek bandh kamre me rope tied. _(Maa kasam… Daya sir kya adorable dikh rahe the ;) man kar raha tha… unka gaal khich loon!) _Dono ko hosh aata hain… dono ke gardan pe Stan gun ka nishan…. Inspector Vijay missing! Ek wired masked man stares se niche aaya unke paas… mazak uraya CID ka… Daya sir ka khoon khol utha… wo uss masked man ko Shreya se dur rehne ko kaha. Masked man sprayed something infront of Daya sir & he started to fear hadd se jayda! Woh Shreya, ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir ka naam pukarne lagte hain.  
Mean time Sachin, Pankaj along with our very own Abhijeet sir unke gari locate karte hain aur gari ke dickky se Vijay ko dhund nikalte hain. Pankaj Vijay ke sath rukta hain. Abhijeet sir aur Sachin, Daya sir aur Shreya ko dhundne aage badh jate hain aur unhe dhudh nikal hi lete akhir. Abhijeet sir shock ho jate hain Daya sir ka dare hue halat dekh ke. Udhar masked man Shreya ko apna nishana bana leta hain. Lekin… lekin our sharpshooter lastly successfully uss khooni ko pakadh lete hain. Sachin freed Daya sir & Shreya. Vijay's son Samir came from the mask! He was the actual killer! He hated his dad's duty and slowly became a psycho killer!_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Abhijeet unlocked the door in a hurry and suddenly in a sweet smile his face lit up. Aare Shreya! Tum?

Abhijeet welcomed his or better to say their junior inside the house. Aao, andar aao. He gave her space to come inside.

Umm… Shreya hesitated a bit. Her eyes scanned empty ground floor of this graceful house just like its honorable owners.

Sir… woh main… Shreya was trying hard to overcome her stammering.

Ghar jaa rahe the? Abhijeet smiled and forwarded a glass of water.

Haan sir. She gulped a little. Woh main sir… suddenly her eyes struck on her senior's face who was actually enjoying her uneasiness and smiling mischievously.

Haan tum? Abhijeet picked her words.

Shreya's inner soul pushed her tongue and it's fetched the words from her throat. Sir woh main Daya sir, I mean… Daya sir aab kayse… I mean main unhe dekhne…. Nehi mera matlab, sir dikh nehi rahe…

In short tum Daya ko dekhne aaye ho aur woh aab kaysa hain tumhe janna hain. Abhijeet uttered very politely.

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

Booossss! A frightened yelling echoed in house at that moment.

Haan Daya, main niche hoon. Abhijeet replied loudly. Ho gaya tumhara? Aa jao.

Kaun hain? Tum yeh file bhul ke chale gaye! A deep but little trembling voice buzzed again from upstairs.

Getting no reply Daya felt again that scary suffocation around him. His voice changed into teary tired Abhijeeeet!

Shreya looked up with a jerk.

Yes, she knew her senior was drugged and which affected his nervous system badly made him terrifically timid which she ever couldn't dream about that 6'2" Greek God, but facing the actual aftermath she became dumb.

Abhijeet was observing her each and every expression with his as usual scanning gaze. He gave a sorrowful helpless look to her. Dekh rahe ho nah? Uss ek drug ka dose kya halat bana diya mere Daya ka!

He sounded angry, Shreya felt. She herself also was feeling very much anger with that nonsense culprit… the psycho son of retired inspector Vijay.

Abhijeeet… footsteps was coming downwards.

Haan Daya… main hoon, yahi hoon. Dekho Shreya aayi hain. Aa jao. Abhijeet quickly replied and for a moment footstep paused.

Sir doctor ne kya kaha? She asked in low tone.

Aaj raat toh aisa hi chalega. Sayad kal bhi thora bahat. Parson tak thik ho jayega. Abhijeet uttered in grave seriousness.

Medicine chal raha hain. Lekin tum khud hi toh abhi abhi dekhe ho. Improvement kuch itna zaldi ho nehi sakta. Toh… bas… khud bhi bahat uljha gaya, sath me main bhi….

Aap kahin jaa rahe hain? Shreya noticed Abhijeet's formal outfit in that late evening.

Haan Shreya. Sir ka phone aaya. Urgent bulaya hain unhone.

Daya sir bhi?

Use akela kayse chor ke jaun main? Har ahat me chauk raha hain... dar raha hain. Akela room me rahe nehi paa raha. Itne bade ghar me kayse use chor jaun akela?

Shreya felt a pain in her heart.

Someone entered into lounge and Shreya felt her heartbeat stopped for a moment. She felt an unknown sudden urge for this muscle man presently wearing a pair of black jean with black vest only with a heavy gold chain decorated by an Omkar shaped locket dangling from his neck.

Abhijeet followed her gaze and felt very much awkward for a moment. Dayaaa! He gritted his teeth. Yeh kya? Maine kaha nah Shreya aayi hain. Tum abhi tak tyar nehi hue? He eyed at Daya's vest.

Umm… mujhe bahat ajib lag raha Abhijeet. Udhar sare juniors… main aise… Daya paused making an innocent face ignored Abhijeet eyeing. Aur tum kiun nehi the mere room me? Mujhe… mujhe bahat…. Mujhse akela aur raha nehi gaya. He was hiding his eyes from both his brother and Shreya and wiped his sweaty forehead.

Abhijeet mentally wished to slap his buddy a tight, but in next moment something struck in his mind.

He turned at Shreya. Umm… Shreya, sayad yeh bahat selfish ke tarha tumhe lage. Lekin kya main ek request kar sakta hoon tumhe?

Shreya who was actually busy adoring the cute pouty face of her another senior, well it's a big question either Daya was only her senior or anything more…. jumped on her feet with the requesting tone from the Second-in-Command.

Sir! She said attentively.

Shreya, agar tum thori der aur manage kar sake toh… agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh, thori der Daya ke sath ruk sakogi? Abhijeet asked earnestly.

Sir do baar phone kar chuke hain. Mujhe pandhra-bees minute me Bureau pahauchna hi hain kayse bhi kar ke. Jayda se jayda mujhe ek ghanta lagega wapas aane me. Lekin dekho tumhare Daya sir ko…. he shrugged really helpless.

Ise samjhate samjhate main already bahat late ho chuka hoon. Tayar hone ko kaha tha. Lekin dekho… phir se! He pointed his younger brother's red face.

Kuch kar bhi nehi sakta main… drug ka asar kam hone me waqt toh lagega. Tum achanak aa gayi ho toh…. Abhijeet hesitated. Aur woh bahat uneasy bhi feel kar raha hain sab ke samne bureau jane se.

Mujhe koi problem nehi sir. Main Daya sir ka dhyan rakhungi barabar. Aap befikar ho ke jaiye. Shreya didn't want but can't stop her stupid crazy grin.

Are you sure Shreya? Tumhe koi problem nehi? Abhijeet again tried to confirm. Dekho as a senior main tumhe order nehi de raha hoon. Aisa tum bilkul bhi socho mat. Main… main… sach me… I am feeling selfish tumhe bother kar raha hoon. His ever expressive deep brown eyes were reflecting his stuck situation. Tumhe der bhi ho raha hoga…. Toh…

Nehi sir, it'll be my pleasure. Shreya tried to assure him.

Abhijeet uttered a small thank you and dragged Daya at a side.

Daya, dekho Shreya ruk rahi hain jab tak na main aa jaun. Thik hain?

Daya smiled sweetly in agreement.

Use jayda tang mat karna… haan? Abhijeet patted his buddy's back. Main ek ghante me wapas aa jaunga. Achhe bachhe ki tarha rehna. Aur ek shirt pahenke aa. Kya ladhki ke samne vest me khara hain, woh uneasy feel karegi dhakkan! He whispered carefully.

Hm. Daya looked at Abhijeet's back where Shreya stood with a supporting gesture.

Toh main aa raha hoon, thik? Abhijeet picked the file which Daya brought from his room when felt a tug. Kya hua? He asked in concern.

Shreya kisi ko bataigi toh nehi nah? Daya wanted to confirm in utmost low tone.

Usi se puch lo. Abhijeet rushed with his necessaries gave a meaningful glance to Shreya. Within a minute he drove off in speed.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…..  
**  
With regards,

Mystic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

Due to unexpected breakdown of my computer, I'm here again with much delayed update which is obviously not as per readers' expectations. :P

Bear the last chappy

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….  
  
Phir?

Kya?

Phir kya hua?

Kya phir kya hua! A teasing tone came from a distance.

Now Daya got too much irritated to drag the phirnama more. He kept his coffee mug on terrace wall and turned. Please boss bolo bhi aab.

Kya balun! Abhijeet relaxed himself more on chair.

Bossss….. Please. Daya pleaded. He covered the gap between his elder brother and his seat silently.

Dekho boss, mujhe nah bahat tension ho raha hain. Main…. Main….. uss din akela ghar me hi tha matlab. Aur woh bhi Shreya ke sath! He inhaled deep, Abhijeet felt but didn't react.

Boss main toh drug ke nashe me lagbhag behosh tha. Mujhe kuch yaad hi nehi uss din ki baten. Bas itna hi pata ke, hum Inspector Vijay ke sath gaye udhar aur phir woh hadsa hua. Uske baad main kayse ghar pahaucha, kya kya hua do dino tak…. Mujhe kuch nehi pata.

Daya paused a little.

Yaar mujhe toh yeh bhi nehi pata ke Shreya uss sham aayi bhi thi humare ghar. Tum kayse mujhe uss halat me ek junior ke sath rakhke sakoon se bureau chale gaye?

Abhijeet interrupted now. Kiun? Shreya aayi thi. Aur tum uss din itna nakhra kar rahe the, kya bataun. Sir ka do teen baar phone aa bhi chukka tha. Aab rawan se jayda important tumhara image toh ho nehi sakta nah?

He observed his younger's angry face from the corner of eye and continued… woh aa gayi thi Daya sir ka halchal puchne. Tum bhi ghar me rukne ko tyar ho gaye uske sath. Aab tumhe aytraaj nehi tha, toh mujhe kya problem bhae!

Daya was sitting with an unbelievable look. Lekin main… main…

Kya main main tab se laga rakhe ho Daya? Barson purani baat hain. Hota hain humare zindegi me bahat kuch. Na jane kitni baar hum goliyan khate hain, bimar padhte hain. Lekin isme itna tension wali baat kya hain?

Abhijeet got up from his place with a sound and made his way towards terrace door. Main niche jaa raha hoon. Thora bahat case study karna hain. Tum bhi apne kamre me so jao ja ke. Raat bahat ho raha hain. Good night yaar. He yawned big and vanished completely.

Daya had no option to deny his only relation on earth. But the incident trails continuously poking him time and again.

 _It was a fine as usual power pack day for them. Some of the officers were in any spot for a new kidnapping case, he himself was in court with ACP sir and Abhijeet was in head quarter.  
_  
 _In the late morning, his phone buzzed. It was his former colleague Rajat, who was now in crime branch, called him with a happy note. They exchanged some formal informal detailing. After that Rajat passed him the most important information.  
_  
 _Rajat: Sir, apko pata hain kya hua Puna me kal?  
_  
 _Kuch khas? Daya asked lightly.  
_  
 _Woh Samir tha nah… Rajat clarified. Wohi Inspector Vijay ka beta Samir, sir. Salon pahele woh joh scarecrow killer ka case aaya tha humare paas sir…. Samir aap aur Shreya ko kidnap kiya… apko drug spry kar diya.  
_  
 _Haan! Daya replied curiously.  
_  
 _Woh Samir kuch din pahele jail se riha hua. Lekin sayad uske sar se scarecrow ka bhoot gaya nehi abhi tak. Do khoon aur ki usne iss baar Pune me. Humne pakdhne ki koshish ki toh khudkusi kar li truck ke samne koond ke. Rajat finished.  
_  
 _Achha! Daya felt a little confuse.  
_  
 _Apko yaad nehi sir? Rajat initiated again. Aap kayse ajib behave kar rahe the uss drug ki wajah se. Dr. Salunkhe bataye the, woh kitna khatarnak drug hain. Pata nehi aisa sarphira kaam log kayse karta hain?  
_  
 _Just then assistant of lawyer came to call Daya and he had to cut Rajat's call.  
_  
But the 5 minutes conversation made him utterly curiously confused about that drug and its aftermath.

At night they came back home and he asked about his condition to Abhijeet. But he felt bad sensing his boss neglected his query.

He was changing his side to compose himself but couldn't pacify his mind and barged into Abhijeet's room finally after half an hour.

Dekho Boss, mujhe saaf saaf batao tum, drug ke behoshi me tum kayse mujhe Shreya ke sath ghar me chorke chale gaye bahar? Main pata nehi kaysa kaysa react kar raha tha uss din. Pata nehi woh kya socha hoga mere bare me!

Abhijeet looked up calmly. Achanak kya ho gaya tumhe aaj Daya? Kab se ek hi baat ki ratt laga ke baythe ho!

Tum dare hue the uss roz aur uske baad do dino tak. Maine pahele bhi tumhe kaha . Sir se chutti kayse bhi kar ke manage kiya tha tumhare liye, ta ki tumhara ajib sa andaz bureau me kisi ko pata na chale. Aur kya!

Toh tumne jayse kaha….. He was cut by his elder brother's serious voice.

Tumhara problem kya Daya? Saaf saaf batao. Tum drug ke nashe me dare hue the bahat… iss baat se kya itni hayrani tumhe? Yah phir kisi junior ke saamne tum sayad kuch ajib bartao kiye, isse tumhara problem… yah phir woh junior koi aur nehi, Shreya thi… iss baat se tum padheshan ho rahe ho?

Ummm boss, aisa kuch nehi. Daya only could manage but in mind he was feeling restless.

Toh? Raat ke dedh baje, Abhijeet eyed at the wall clock, hanging from opposite wall, tum barson purani baat ko lekar kiun mera dimag kharab kar rahe ho?

Daya sensed his irritation and paused. Unwanted he started to drag himself towards room door, but turned in a jiffy found Abhijeet was already looking at him. Somehow hiding his eyes, he asked…. Boss ek akhri sawal puchun?

Bolo. Jab tak na kahoge tumhe nind joh ayegi nehi. Abhijeet tossed the pencil beside laptop and sat straight.

Bas mujhe itna batao ki, tum uss din laute kab bureau se? Aur main kya kar raha tha tab?

Instantly a color passed from Abhijeet's face. Aab iss bare me na hi koi baat dobara karen toh Daya achha hain.

Matlab? Daya was confused.

Joh maine uss din lautke dekha, dobara aur yaad nehi karna mujhe. Tum soo jao jaa ke. Joh ho gaya aab use badla toh nehi ja sakta, hain nah?

Abhijeet's words poured burning ashes in his ears that Daya shivered for a moment. So many weird thoughts passed his brain. Somehow he composed himself and asked feebly… kuch gadbad kiya kya main? Dekho sab ko pata hain main drug ke nashe me tha. Phir bhi…

Abhijeet was wrapping up his belongings. He finished slowly, drank some water and lied down while wrapping the blanket.

Daya pushed him. Boss… bossss…..

Kya hain? His boss peeped outside.

Bas ek baar bol bhi do. Dekho tumne puri baten bata diye, phir akhir ka itna sa kiun nehi? Daya was very eager to know.

Dekho Daya, ek toh raat bahat ho gaya, subha subha kal phir rawan darshan hain… upar se tum iss bekar ki baton se mera dimag na kharab karo. Haan. He changed his side and covered his face completely.

Aur haan, jaten waqht light off kar dena Daya.

Though he was adamant, but looking his boss's arrogant gesture, Daya had no option to give up for then.

..

..

Boss yeh yeh julm hain. Main iss mahina aur agle mahine ka pura salary lagbhag Mamta Foundation ke liye rakha tha. Tyohaar ka waqht hain. Tum kya….

Mera mood wayse hi bahat bigra hua hain Daya. Maine jayda kuch manga toh nehi. Itna sa tum mere liye kar nehi sakte? Abhijeet was hurt.

Aare nehi nehi. Daya hurriedly tried to manage. Maine waysa kab kaha? Main toh bas keh raha tha, please mujhe bata bhi do tum uske baad maine kya kya harkaten ki?

Kabhi kabhi choti choti chizon pe bahat jayda curiosity aa jata hain jaysa, mujhe bhi waysa hi lag raha hain actually. Aur tum hi kuch der pahele keh rahe the, uss baar ki jaysa main kabhi drug ke wajah se utna weird behave nehi ki. Toh phir? He made a childlike face.

Mujhe uss bare me koi baat hi nehi karna Daya. Ek chotisi chiz manga tumse, ho nehi payega, sidha muh bata do. Itna excuse toh na diya karo. Tumse yeh ummid nehi tha.

Daya couldn't understand what he should do at that very moment to pacify his mate. Better he thought to be silent for some time and concentrated in driving while reminding Abhijeet's half-done words about his last night query.

..

..

Pata nehi aaj ise ho kya gaya! A hefty tall man was walking somehow managing the crowed with a large tray of food filled with small plates of yummy noodles, biriyani, gulabjamun, black forest pastry and two cups of some juices while blabbering so many.

Maine kaha kitne dino se movie nehi dekha humne kisi hall me jaa ke, beach pe nehi gaye… uspe amal nehi ki bilkul…. Luckily he managed to give side to a young couple while balancing the food…. Kya ratt lagake baytha hain, mall jana hain, mall jana hain, lunch karna hain… ho kya gaya Abhijeet ko! Again Daya escaped from a big collision with a group of ladies in front of Wow Momo, noticed Abhijeet was waiting casually at a corner table dangling his legs plastering an irritated smile on his lips.

Daya carefully placed the tray on table and sat with a thud. Hass kiun rahe ho? Kitna bhid hain, food court hain yah mela laga hua, pata hi chal nehi raha… while sipping some fruit juice, bola main tumhe boss chalo mere sath, char dukan se char tarha ke item mangwa li tumne. Main akela itna bhid me kayse le aunga… aur tum….

His words stuck in throat seeing Abhijeet concentrated in biriyani plate emptying all the noodles. Bossss….

He clinched his feasts in rage. Main kab se tumhe manane ka koshish kar raha hoon, jab ki mujhe pata hi nehi kiya kya maine! Sir se jhut keh ke khabri se milne ka bahana banake tumhare sath ghumne aaya idhar, itna bhid se ladh ke khana sahi salamat le aaya table pe…. Aur tum bina mujhe deke pura nigal li noodles! Tum mere boss hi ho nah?

Abhijeet filled his mouth with another spoonful of biriyani lazily. Koi shak? He mumbled.

Aab kuch jayda hi ho raha hain Abhijeet. Daya roared in a whisper.

Ek saalon purani baat pucha maine. Tum adhe adhure uss baat ko chor di bich me, jab ki woh koi secret hain nehi. Kab se zid laga ke baythe ho ghumne jana hain. Main woh bhi intezam kiya tumhare liye, phir bhi tum…. His words turned watery, obviously fake, ek niwala noodles bhi nasib nehi mujhe!

Kayse bhai ho tum Abhijeet. I hate you. He finished dramatically. Bhalai ka zamana nehi raha.

Bhae natak ho gaya ho toh pastry khao Daya, tab tak main juice khatam kar loon. Ihaka khana wakahi bahat tasty hain. Freddy sahi kaha tha.

Daya gave him an unbelievable fiery look with a crazy humf!

..

..

Bas yaar, mera toh ho gaya. Tumhe kuch kharidna nehi? Abhijeet threw two sets of formal along with a designer kurta and a casual tee shirt in the shopping bag standing infront of billing counter.

Noticing the daredevil senior inspector silent, he turned. Wayse main aur do tee shirt pasand kiya, lekin size issue hain. Aab itna jayda line hain counter me, phir se kaun aur change karen. Toh main ek hi le raha hoon.

Tum chaho toh kuch le ke aa jao apne liye. Main tab tak line me hoon. He eyed with the most innocent face.

Daya was gritting his teeth in silent fury. He neglected his boss completely and snatched the bag with a slight push. Tum bahar jao, main payment kar ke aa raha hoon.

Sure. Abhijeet flashed a thousand watt smile and vanished in between the crowd.

..

..

Mujhse aab aur nehi saha ja raha hain Abhijeet. Tum mere sath aisa kiun kar rahe ho? Daya's patience level was at its last stage.

Maine tumhara kya bigara ke tum mere sath aisa kar rahe ho? He hissed. Pichle do dino se mujhse sahi se baat nehi kar rahe ho. Maine jab se scarecrow case wala baat cheda tab se tum ajib sa bartao kar rahe ho. Akhir maine kiya kya?

Abhijeet was busy in trying his new coat.

Daya snatched that all in a sudden. Pahele mera sawalon ka zawab do boss. Tum khush ho kya mere sath yeh sab kar ke! His tone trembled.

Maine kya kiya! Abhijeet sounded surprised.

Kya kiya? Subha se blackmail kar rahe ho. Sir se jhut kaha aaj main. Ghumne gaya tumhare sath. Rakshason ke jaysa khana khaya tumne, woh bhi bina mujhse share kiye. Jab ki tumhe pata hain noodles aur biriyani mujhe kitna pasand hain.

He inhaled deep. Woh toh kuch bhi nehi. Itna sara shopping kar ke aa gaye. Mere liye kuch bhi nehi. Maine kab apne paison se khud ke liye kuch kharida aaj tak!  
Pichle chay mahino se hum kahin sath me gaye nehi kaam ke pressure me. Tyohaar ke waqht tum apne liye itna sab kharid li, mere bare me ek nehi socha!

Maine tumhe blackmail ki! Tum aisa keh bhi kayse sakte ho Daya?

Nehi ki? Haan… bolo, tum mujhe blackmail nehi ki? Kab se bol rahe ho, Freddy se keh doge, mera sara drugwala kissa. Mujhe tum kisi aur ke sahare chorke uss nashe ki halat pe chale gaye. Aur bol rahe ho aab mujhe?

Yeh blackmailing! Tumhara dimag thik hain? He chuckled.

Toh nehi toh kya? Freddy ko pata chalna matlab pura department ko pata lag jayega. Sab kehne lagega main Shreya ke sath tha… yeh kuch bhi nehi!

Usme burai kya! Aab joh sach hain, woh toh hain. Nehi? Usme main kya karun! Aur mujhe yeh samajh nehi aa raha hain, Shreya ke sath as a senior tum duty me jaa sakte ho, ghar me rehne pe itna sawal kiun! Abhijeet finished.

Tum nehi jante main kiun bol raha hoon? Daya was adamant to make him understand. Khas kar Tarika aur Purvi. Unn dono ko toh pata hain…. While lowering his head, main kitna bewkoofi ka kaam kiya uss waqht.

Toh tum maante ho, tum bewkoof ho? Abhijeet was enjoying his situation.

Boss!

Yes! Continue. I'm enjoying. Abhijeet's face covered with a mischievous smile.

Aab tum mujhe batao bhi. Daya was in his flow, so missed Abhijeet's mocking tone. But at the next moment something he felt. Matlab! You are enjoying! What does it mean boss. He asked in high voice.

Main tumse kuch puch raha hoon. Tumhe pata hain, main kiun puch raha hoon. Ek ke baad ajib sa harkaten kar rahe ho, woh bhi itni si baton ke liye. Aur bol rahe ho…. He pointed his finger straight at his counterpart.

Abhijeet, who was trying his best to control himself for a long, lastly failed and burst into a crack jawed laughter which obviously made Daya utterly puzzled.

Haaa… haa… haa.. haaaahhaaaa…. Huhhhaaahhhh….. shakal dekha apna ayna me, kya tum bhi Daya…. Mera plan sach me kaam kar jayega, woh bhi itna jayda…. Sach me yaar…. Haaa… haaa…. Heeehaaaheeehhh…. Sach me maine soch hi nehi. Somehow Abhijeet controlled his laughter burst.

Daya was looking at him with horrible gaze. All the stack of words of him had finished, he felt. Matlab? He questioned unknowingly.

Matlab! Again he pal started that irritating laughter burst with hehe hoho. Tum abhi tak yaar samjhe nehi? Puch rahe ho matlab? Haaa…. Haaaa….

Daya was feeling hell confused. Sahi se batao boss, akhir kehna kya chahte ho? Aur abhi abhi joh tumne kaha… aare ruko. He remembered something. Plan? Kaysa plan? Kis baat ka plan!

Koi nehi aaya uss din. Koi bhi nehi. Sir ka urgent phone tha. Main tumhe leke sidha bureau gaya. Raat bhi kafi ho gaya tha. Jayda koi tha nehi office me uss raat toh kisi ka dhyan nehi gaya tumhare taraf. The fake serious second-in-command of CID completed with a trail of giggling.

Matlab tum mujhe ullu bana rahe ho? Itni der se! Now Daya's voice changed into irritated one.

Buddhu ko kya naye se ullu banaun! Abhijeet made a weird sound and escaped from his room.

Bossssss… Daya was at the pick of anger. It was unbelievable for him, that his serious brother could make this much fun of him for a mere matter like that.

Main uss roz tumhare sath bureau gaya? Itni si baat siddha muh kal raat se bata hi pa rahe the tum? Abhijeeeeettt….. he followed his pal with large steps.

Kiun bataun? Abhijeet replied from drawing room. Tum joh bina mujhe bataye pichle hafte do din ka chutti manake aa gaye Mahabaleshwar se, uska kya? He was looking straight in Daya's eyes.

Matlab? Daya felt confuse. Uska iss baat se kya connection?

Koi connection nehi? Pichle chay mahino se kitna tension chal raha hain. Ek ke baad hard cases. Chutti hota kya hain, bhulne lage hum log. Aur iss bich tum do din… Daya… he dragged the phrase doooo diiiiin again with a shocking note, bina mujhe bataye ghumke aa gaye. Aur puch rahe ho kya ki tumne!

Boss main ghumne gaya toh nehi nah? Kaam khatam ho gaya aur….

Abhijeet cut him. Aur? Ek baar yaad nehi aaya Mumbai me koi aur bhi hain jise bhi yeh break zaroori hain. Kisi aur ka bhi raaton ka nind udh gaya itne dino se. Koi aur bhi ek din chyan se sona chahta hain. Kuch yaad nehi aaya tumhe. Aur blackmail kar raha hoon main! Wah bhae.

Daya felt his hurt buddy and stepped forward to grab his shoulder. But Abhijeet gave him a good jerk and walked outside.

Do ghanta nikala tum mere liye aaj Daya. Main kuch jayda hi mang li kya? Tab se hazar baar shuna chuke ho sir se jhut kaha tumne. Tumhe main khana nehi khane diya. Tumhare liye kuch shopping nehi ki. Aare kiya kiun tum yeh sab? Muh pe bata sakte the, joh karna hain kar lo Abhijeet, main duty ke waqht time waste nehi karne wala. Abhijeet's pain was echoing through the loud chaos of utensils coming from kitchen.

Daya was really feeling stuck in the situation as he had no idea his last week's little break from work created that much gigantic clutter that suddenly his brother irrupts like volcano!

He went to kitchen but felt uneasy to be face to face with Abhijeet at that very moment.

Abhijeet picked a knife to chop something for their dinner. Itne dino se ghar ka ek kaam kiya tumne? Kuch nehi. Laundry ho yah ghar safai, khana banana, sahab ka nakhre jhelna….. kaun kar raha hain itne dino se? Tumhe yaad bhi hain, last kab tumne coffee ke alawa kuch aur pakaya chuleh me? He pointed that kitchen knife at Daya.

Tab se ratt lagake baythe ho tyohaar ke liye apna salary save kar rahe ho. Achha hain. Mamta Foundation tumhara wajood hain. Maine kab use chinne ki koshish ki? Lekin ek baar yaad nehi aaya, itne dino se jise bhai kehte ho, uska bhi break zaroori hain thora kaam se.

Khud chutti manake aa gaye. Maine tab kuch kaha?

He turned. Bolo? Maine kuch kaha tab? Pucha kuch? Now Abhijeet's voice was high.

Daya felt so much perplexed that only managed to node in negative.

Tum mujhe inform bhi nehi kiye uss waqht, akele akele relax ho kar aa gaye wapas. Phir bhi main ek nehi kaha. Thik hain, mauka mil gaya achanak… chaouka mar ke aa gaya.

Lekin jab baat aaya mera thora relax hone ka…. Tab tumhe kaam se fursat hi nehi. Sach kaho Daya, bhai sirf kehte ho yah phir mante ho?

Daya really felt a loud shiver through his spine and in no time just grab his buddy's hand with full force. Boss! He whispered slowly. Tum…. Tum itna sab kayse soch li mere bare me. Main bas samajh nehi paya. Kaam me sach me itna uljha gaya… mera dimag… tum jante toh sab kuch ho yaar. Pata hain nah, main pura pagal hoon? He was trying his best to make calm down his elder brother.

Yaar please nah…. His face was totally red in embarrassment. Main kab se bakwas pe bakwas hi kiye jaa raha hoon. Itna sab kuch baat tum socha bhi kayse yaar! Aab tak do khichke laga dena chahiye tha tumhe.

Abhijeet frowned only in reply while Daya exhibiting all his 32 teeth, bhai ho tum mere. Samjhe? Shak karne ka buri adat na daal liya karo. Kaun Daya, mera koi nehi, main kisi Daya ko nehi janta… yeh sab purana ho gaya. Woh waqht bhi gaya, din bhi badla. Aab tum jitna chahe mujhse share kiye bina biriyani bhi kha sakte ho aur kapre bhi karid sakte ho.

Abhijeet made a face like really!

Aare sau taka sach boss. Daya felt little relieved. Thik hain main chutti manaya akela akela pichle hafte, tumne saza di, maine maan li. Lekin joh baat mere zahen me abhi bhi hain aur khatak bhi raha hain….

Tum bina mujhe kahe chutti manake aa gaye. Lautke bhi nehi bataye. Mujhe sir se pata chala toh bahat gussa aaya. Phir woh Samir ka baat aaya achanak se bich me. Thora badle ki plan bana li phir. Abhijeet dramatically raised his right hand like a babaji!

Yaar Abhijeet, tum sach me. Kya bachpana karte ho kabhi kabhi, dil ki bimari laga doge mujhe ek din… Daya mocked.

Ullu, tu mujhe har do din me dil ki bimariwala harkaten muft me deta hain. Humara dil itna bhi kamzor nehi ke, itni si baton se bharak jayen. Aur main toh saalon me ek do baar hi mazak karta hoon. The tough second-in-cammand was laughing again.

Mera sau mazak tumhare ek ke barabar hain boss. Tum chup rehte rehte kab jawalamukhi jaysa ban jaoge, kise pata! Daya sniffed.

Toh maan rahe ho, maine sahi wajah se badla li tumse?

Ummm…. Daya was busy in recollecting something.

Tum mujhe Dewali me naye kapre toh dilwa diye. Aab ek do naye jute bhi dilwa dena. Kam az kam ek naya ghari toh banta hain.

Aur main? Daya's mind started working.

Tumhara yahi saza, iss baar main kuch nehi kharidne wala. Kuch naya chahiye toh apna zeb se paysa nikalo.

Warna? Daya confronted.

Warna…. Abhijeet pulled out his mobile from pocket with a style. Yeh main ghumaya Freddy ka number, showing the golden heart cop's number on screen, aur baton baton me keh diya drug ke nashe me Daya ghar me….

Daya felt little clumsy and tried to snatch his cell phone with a roaring tum aisa kuch nehi kahoge use, but unfortunately failed to do so.

Abhijeet sir kabhi jhut nehi kehte Daya. Abhijeet again winked at his brother and gestured to dial the number.

Nehi Abhijeeeeet….. tum aisa….

He was cut by…. Ha, hello Freddy!

With a loud nehhhi Freddy… kuch nehi…. Daya just plunged into kitchen counter to stop his stubborn brother, while the elder one managed to bamboozle the later and a childish chasing started in between two late forty's hardcore senior inspectors of Mumbai police…. Though the junior had the full faith on senior that he can never do something which will make him embarrass…

But deep down in their heart it was a fun relief of both of them to ease their harsh life…. To celebrate their brotherly relation amongst all the hardships of daily hustle-bustle.

 **…./\/\/\\...**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…..  
**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU NOTE 

Hey folks, though I was too much late to publish the concluding chappy of this story, but hope it was satisfactory to some extent.

So many of you readers complained about the romantic angle earlier. Even some of you demanded a lovey-dovey update infact.

As romance is not my cup of tea, and it was not in my mind to turn the plot into friendship to romantic... initially I became confused to experience some of you readers' crazy reaction to see Shreya's name!

You guys should know she was one of the important characters of this very case. She was one of the victims even along with Daya sir.

Whatever...

Sorry to those readers, who wanted a sweet sensitive romance... I'm not that much capable to write something like that.

Anyway thank you very much who spent their time to go through this story and write some words in review box.

Silent readers, please try to jot down your views so that as a writer I can get some help to understand my readers' mind.

Hope to be back with another one.

Take care, keep smiling and be happy. 

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
